


The thing with cats

by Yruzadnal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yruzadnal/pseuds/Yruzadnal
Summary: There are always things happening in the 104th Battalion. Sometimes, they involve animals.
Relationships: Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Kudos: 29





	The thing with cats

**Author's Note:**

> I love Wolffe's relationship with Plo Koon in Clone Wars, and wanted to write something about them. It's gen, but it could be pre Wolffe / Plo Koon if you squint.

"With all due respect, sir," Wolffe began, standing in the doorway of his room and Plo made the most innocent face he could and crossed his arms behind his back. "It is against the ship's regulations to bring pets."  


On his bed, the Loth-cats meowed and Plo gave up. They were three kittens that together barely took up space in one of his hands. Sinker had found them next to his dead mother. The Sergeant sneaked them back to the ship, hidden in his helmet, and handed them to Plo with an embarrassed smile and a whisper: "don't let the Commander discover them." Now Plo had been caught barely two rotations later.  


"How did you find out this time?"  


"You have cat hair on your robe, sir. And Sinker kept his ration of blue milk from the mess hall."  


"You are getting better, Wolffe."  


"Sir, I shouldn't get any better at finding out when you bring animals on board," Wolffe replied, but Plo was almost certain he had seen the softest pink fade between his cheeks. Plo stepped aside and the commander entered his room and approached his bed, kneeling on the floor. Moving gently, he brought his gloved hands to the first cat. He was slow and calm, until the cat's little nose touched Wolffe's index finger and then the cat snuggled into his commander's hand.  


This was… unexpected in some way, though not that much. Wolffe was soft under that pointy exterior, and he had always cared about the men under his command, and about Plo himself. Only to see it directly ... it hit him. Plo tried to move to a more familiar place.  


"You are right, Commander. I have indulged Sinker too much. Please, give me the punishment you considered for him."  


"I can't get you to wash the cover with a toothbrush, sir," Wolffe replied, rubbing the cat's back with his pinky. The other two seemed to have gained courage and were fighting each other to get Wolffe's caresses. Plo moved closer as well, standing aside, and leaned in until he was level with Wolffe. He felt the man's shoulder touch his, and wondered if that was okay.  


"We will have leave on Coruscant in a week, Commander, I planned to leave the cats in the Temple."  


Wolffe seemed to consider it, and Plo took the opportunity to separate himself from Wolffe. It was too personal, and he didn't even know if his commander would want to touch him.  


"Well, sir, I have a suggestion: I will ignore the existence of these animals until we are on Coruscant, even when the shinies sneak in, but you must sleep eight hours each rotation, for three months.  


"It is a bit of an exaggeration, don’t you think, Commander?"  


"It's that or Sinker, sir."  


"You should be in politics, Wolffe. You leave me no choice but to accept."  


"Thank you... for your cooperation." There was something devilish about Wolffe's smile as he leaned towards him and pushed his shoulder slightly and Plo knew that all this had been planned from the beginning. "Now, sir, how do you feed the cats?"


End file.
